S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet
The S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet was a small experimental transport aircraft owned by S.H.I.E.L.D., used first by John Garrett, and later by Coulson's Team. The jet remained in the possession of Coulson's team even after the recovery of the Bus. History ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "T.A.H.I.T.I." When Phil Coulson refused to obey the direct order of handing over Ian Quinn for interrogation and transport them to The Fridge, agents John Garrett and Antoine Triplett were sent into this plane to reach The Bus with two F-35s escorting them. When radioed about their violation of a direct S.H.I.E.L.D. directive, pilot Melinda May asked how to proceed; the Jump Jet docked over The Bus, allowing agents Garrett and Triplett access to Coulson's plane. The Jump Jet remained attached to The Bus during the mission to retrieve a drug to save Skye's life, and when the mission was successfully finished, Garrett and Triplett took Quinn to their plane to be transported to The Fridge. "End of the Beginning" Agent Victoria Hand later used a Jump Jet to return to the Hub after a meeting with Coulson at the North Pole about the impending hunt for the Clairvoyant. "Turn, Turn, Turn" John Garrett was flying his team's Jump Jet when it was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. UAVs sent by Victoria Hand. With coordinated flying and the firepower of the Bus manned by Phil Coulson, Garrett was able to escape their assault. "Providence" Grant Ward used a Jump Jet to fly from the HYDRA Barbershop Headquarters to Providence. Later, Coulson took the same plane to Portland to battle Marcus Daniels. "The Only Light in the Darkness" ''To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added Description The Jump Jet was very maneuverable and very fast. The jet had a highly unusual configuration, with its larger wing towards the rear of the jet with four small jet engines mounted on it (two on each side) and a smaller wing closer to the front, and an elevated cockpit (with seating for a pilot and copilot) towards the rear of the jet. The jet's lower level had seating for several passengers. The jet was shown to have VTOL capabilities when it landed on the roof of The Fridge, and had special landing gear clamps that allowed it to dock with larger S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, such as the Bus while in flight. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***''"T.A.H.I.T.I." ***"End of the Beginning" ***"Turn, Turn, Turn" ***"Providence" ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" ***"Nothing Personal" ***"Ragtag" ***"Beginning of the End" Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia *The Jump Jet was kept aloft in VTOL mode by two turbofans hidden in the rear wing, one on each side. *In the comics, the Jump Jet is one of the aircrafts stationed as Nick Fury's secret bases, and usually used by Daisy Johnson and the Secret Warriors. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Transport_Plane.png|The Jump Jet docking with the Bus. Bus1-TAHITI.png|The Jump Jet approaching the Bus Bus4-TAHITI.png|The Jump Jet can be seen on top of the Bus Bus3-TAHITI.png|The Jump Jet on top of the Bus Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Vehicles